Akintale
Akintale is a AU that is close to classic Undertale but with some additional characters. The basic concept remains the same, monsters are trapped underground by humans and all characters remain in the same role. Characters present (the rest of the cast are present in the AU, this lists only characters with main changes) Chara Frisk Sam Ace Sans Papyrus Wingding Gaster Changes: The human is called 'Sam' rather than Frisk. Chara is a demonic enitity that acts as a narrator but demons aren't inherently evil beings, they simply encourage the freedom of choice and ask people question why they follow rules. Chara is not alone in the role of a narrator, they are joined by the angelic Frisk who would prefer the human not be given to option of doing evil. They take control of Sam entirely after leaving the underground on a TP route. On a TP route Chara is left in the underground alone with Asriel/Flowey unless a genocide has been commited prior. The genocide ties the SOUL to Chara so they remain tethered to the body rather than the underground. The Papyrus known and loved by many is a facade and the real Papyrus is much calmer and understands the world more than his front. He is, however, completely shameless and will continue to do things simply for the enjoyment of himself and the people around him. His brother similarly lacks inhibition and will willingly make a idiot of himself for other people's amusement. This clashes immensely with Sans's role in the universe as the Judge. A demonic dog like creature known as Ace Kanero is added to the group. Originally from another reality, he is a shapeshifter with a basic form of a humanoid border collie who wears a 3 piece suit (lacking a tie), a dark blue leather trenchcoat and shoes. He usually wears sunglasses in places with bright lights like Hotland or when sat across from Grillby. He has a history with Sans and Papyrus and a damaged soul. His eyes glow cyan with is left eye glowing dimmer than his right. He is completely uneffected by the resets or loads, having fully memory and retaining injuries gained. Other notes: Sans and Papyrus are aware of resets but lack full cognitive memory of the previous route. They instead get bits and pieces of events based in dreams and nightmares. As much as the other characters get deja vu, they aren't aware of what causes it. Sans and Asgore are aware of the load function and get a sense of deja vu but have no actual memory of what had just happened. Papyrus and the other cast lacks the load deja vu. W.D. Gaster is Sans and Papyrus's father, he creates the device which initially drags Ace into the Akintale universe when he and Sans are children. W.D. refers to Sans as Comic which is his real first name. Sans's rejection of his first name comes from a hatred of his father. This Sans's mouth doesn't open at all. Wingding broke the lower half of Sans's face and glued it back together in the shape of a permanent smile so Toriel and Asgore would not ask why the child was unhappy. Due to this, he consumes only liquids which is why he is seen drinking ketchup. The Au: http://lunadeaminac.deviantart.com/gallery/61024547/Akintale This is an early AU with only a few parts but is updated fairly regularly. Category:AUs